


A new beginning

by suicide_cat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicide_cat/pseuds/suicide_cat
Summary: Being born of royal blood is one thing, but having your life controlled by that same blood is another.Luna D. Serenity was born of that blood that controlling blood. As fragile as a flower, but that flower never got to choose where she bloomed. Luna doesn't know of her mother, nor the gift that she was given. Those beautiful wings. Here, we find Luna at a door, the front door to be exact, this door has the power to destroy the chins holding her wings in place, she only has one question though; 'is this really the only answer?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> My two OC's in this story are Luna as the description says and Lucka, a transforming exceede, like Happy and Clara(?) but he can transform into a human. Everything will be in Luna's POV in till I say otherwise.

"Papa!! Papa!! Look a kitty"

A kitty that changed my life forever. 

\------------------

"Luna-sama, where have you gone to this time?!" One of the maids called to me, proabaly worried sick, but my interest was sparked and I had wondered off… again. 

"Lulu, look! It's an apple tree!!" My furry companion, Lucka, said grabbing two apples biting one of them and giving me the other. "What is this place, I've explored every nook and cranny of the back yard and never noticed this before." I said slightly upset since I personally thought I explored this whole world, well the little world that is my home and back yard, if that counts. 

"Hey Lucka, do you think, that one  day father will me join a guild, or go on an adventure outside the palace?" I asked holding a fist to the sky "well maybe you should ask him," Lucka said avoiding the question and knowing the answer.

 Maybe one day, I'll be able to quench my thirst for adventure, just one day will satistfy me. 


End file.
